Matchmaker Temari
by NinjaLink
Summary: Sometimes what you think about out loud shouldn't be with your girlfriend. ShikaTema and GaaIno
1. The Choices

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I really do want to.

* * *

Ramen Ichiruka was pleasantly quiet while the two customers sat together at the counter. The woman with four ponytails sat close to her bowl of ramen while the man next to her sighed. It was silent and an uneasy aura surrounded them. She was visiting for two weeks because of her Kazekage, her baby brother, sent her on a mission. Thinking and witnessing her boyfriend bored, she felt annoyed. The woman looked at the man, seeing how bland he looked.

"You know, Shikamaru, if you don't want to be here, you can leave." She hissed. The man looked at her and then at the cooking pot of ramen noodles. She was a threat on legs, but her quirky personality attracted him.

"It's not like that; my teammate Ino was ranting about being single again this morning and it's such a drag to hear her complain. It happens even during a mission." Shikamaru sighed again as the woman's brow anchored up. It was strange to hear him mention his teammate for the first time since they began dating.

"She talks about her love life with you?" She questioned. It was an odd question, but she didn't care. She was curious.

"It's more like she talks and _thinks_ I'm listening." He answered, "It's a drag, Temari." The woman, Temari, happened to giggle instead of grunt in irritation.

"So are my brothers, but thankfully, both of them don't like to talk like that." She inputted. She then took a moment to think of Kankuro, who had a voice as big as hers, but he was more crude. She looked at Shikamaru again and noticed he was still in a bad mood. Maybe there was more to Shikamaru's concern than he put out.

"So, Shikamaru, what else is on your mind?" She asked. He looked at her and could see her curiosity spill out. He grinned; knowing how she was trying to pry information from him, he wanted to keep it in. Letting out as much information he already did, he didn't want to continue.

"It's nothing." He smirked; she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Don't play stupid, Shikamaru." She smirked too, "You can tell me anything. I am your _girlfriend_ after all." The two spent the last two years together, distant and on occasional visit like now, constant contact was a priority after work. He stayed quiet for a second to think of exactly how to say it. He then sighed.

"If you want me to be honest, I think Ino needs to get herself into a relationship or laid," Temari snorted to his remark; did he really just say that? "Sure, she's _busy_ being serious about her ninja career and has matured since we first became a team back in the day, but I want her to stop complaining. I just can't think of a plan to get her bickering off my back. It's such a drag."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing you're doing wrong." Temari implied; Shikamaru sat up with attention, "You have to _find_ someone for Ino that'll make her happy."

"I _have_ thought of that. I just don't know who though." Shikamaru groaned, "It can't be Sasuke, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, or Sai though."

"Why?" She asked quickly. His list of men was amazing, considering that he must have taken time to think of this. She mentally laughed at him.

"Sasuke is a wanted man. That's just trouble. Choji is practically married to food and has been talking about meeting a girl already, Naruto is dating Sakura while Kiba is married to Hinata, Neji is engaged to Tenten, and Sai is just a creep." From the small list of people, Temari giggled and smirked. His reasoning seemed worthy, but she couldn't contain a chuckle.

"You certainly thought about this, haven't you?" Temari said, "At least you're looking out for her." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I would rather have her be in a relationship with someone I don't know too well than someone we know that'll make her talk her head off." He implied. Temari stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating on the options left for Shikamaru's female teammate. It was strange to think about her: A blue-eyed blonde who wore purple all the time and was bossy, but compassionate about everything and to everyone she knew.

"Someone you don't know too well, huh?" Temari repeated his words, "Wouldn't she talk more about him then?" Shikamaru didn't say anything. It was a good point, yet he didn't want to input on it. He just wanted the idea out. "Hey, I have a crazy idea." Shikamaru's attention was taken quickly. Surprisingly getting his attention so easily was cute to her.

"Now hear me out." She started, "What about my brother Kankuro?" It was a finicky choice, but Kankuro was someone that was single too.

"Kankuro?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're going to play matchmaker? I told you about what was on my mind, not what I want to do about it." Temari giggled again and gave a smugged look. He was playing so hard to play not it.

"You're silly." Temari said, "Well, Kankuro is single and doesn't do much."

"Neither does Gaara." Shikamaru said sternly and then the thought hit Temari. It was crazy, but when all the information and thoughts came together, it made sense. Kankuro was a nice young man, but he was a closet pervert. Gaara, being a leader of Suna, was always busy with paperwork and meetings. As a big sister, she felt obliged to help her little brother with his 'love life.' Even if he didn't have one.

"I have a better idea! How about Gaara?" The thought almost blew Shikamaru's mind away. A collection of memories flashed before Shikmaru's mind. His eyes widened in shock.

"G-Gaara?! Are you crazy?" He was starting to think she was. Maybe the sunny, clear skies of Konoha was affecting Temari.

"Hey! Just because he was a psycho when he was younger doesn't mean he's crazy now." Temari defended him, "He's just…more reserved and nice now." It was true; ever since Shikaku was released from Gaara, Gaara's mind opened to more ideals and facts compared to his former self. As Lord Kazekage, he is more collective and intiative.

"That still doesn't convince me." Shikamaru implied. His past memory with Gaara when they stopped him from killing Rock Lee in the hospital, it wasn't a pleasant event. Especially what happened during the Chuunin Exams, where he killed two ninjas before his fight with Sasuke, it was unnerving.

"How about this?" Temari said with a smile, "Ino, your teammate, is one of those girls who used to like those silent, strong guys, right? I remember her oogling over Sasuke back in the Chuunin Exams. And it just so happens Gaara is like that. But he's not pyscho anymore. So why not try to introduce them to each other?"

"They're the total opposites though." Shikamaru retorted. It was unnoticeably true; she was a quirky, outspoken woman who was bossy and bitchy. For Gaara, if Temari was right, he was Ino's opposite.

"Opposites attract, right?" Temari said with a smug look, "Plus, I think Gaara has been so serious about his job too, he needs a love life to get away from that stupid office of his anyway." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Temari's plan seemed legitimate, but in his gut, he didn't want to be involved.

"If you want to put them together, that's up to you." He smiled was so infectious, she smiled too.

"You mean it?" Temari asked, "I figured you'd agree with me."

"Only when you win." A smug look crossed his face.

"Oh! Shut up!" She said and instead of punching him in the arm, she kissed his cheek instead, "I'm glad you agreed to help!" Before Shikamaru could defend himself from getting himself into this, she kissed his lips. Although, it was just the beginning of a troublesome set-up, it was something he'd be dragged into. With Temari, though, he didn't seem to mind so much.


	2. The Rejection

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I really do want to.

**Author's Note:** Here's an interesting fact: I was originally planning to keep this story as a one-shot, but it's kind of fun to play around with Temari and Shikamaru. They are an interesting couple to write about and I'm hoping to have Gaara x Ino in this story.

* * *

Temari couldn't contain her excitement; even though Shikamaru stood close to her holding her hand, she kept shaking nervously while waiting for Shikamaru's teammate to arrive in the training grounds. It was her first time actually meeting Yamanaka Ino since the Chuunin Exams. She was the loud one from the stands during the finals as far as she knew. Temari scanned the land cautiously, thinking about her memories of the blonde girl who wore purple and seemed to have a rival tension between her and the pink-haired chick during the preliminaries. Temari tapped Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I thought she was going to be here." She pointed out with a pout. Shikamaru shrugged.

"She said she was getting off work, so it might take her a little longer than expected," Shikamaru took out a cigarette and lit it, "The shop is on the other side of town."

"Hm. You should really stop doing that." Temari referred to his smoking habits. Shikamaru, more or less, avoided the comment with a yawn. Temari frowned and figured it was best to change the subject before they began to argue.

"Where does she work?"

"At her parents' flower shop. It's not hard to miss since it's the most popular flower store in Konoha."

"Hm. Does she work full-time?" Temari's curiosity sparred the waiting time. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"No. She only works part-time; although she's a ninja, she has a talent for flowers." Shikamaru added, "Are you only asking me these questions because you're bored?"

"Yeah, of waiting." Temari confessed. Shikamaru smirked as he looked around. He then noticed a figure running from a distance. The mix of blonde and purple were a dead giveaway.

"There she is." Shikamaru pointed for Temari as she looked over his shoulder. She could see Ino's platinum hair swaying side to side and her body donned in a purple top and skirt. Her skin looked paler as she approached the couple face to face. She smiled and huffed at the same time.

"It's about time you got here." Shikamaru informed her.

"Hey, I did what I could to get here, lazy." Ino retorted, "It's not easy to tell my mom I was leaving early." Noticing her perky backlash, Temari smiled. _She definitely is the opposite of Gaara. I hope this works_. Temari thought and stepped away from Shikamaru's side. Ino noticed the woman with a giant fan strapped to her back.

"Oh, hello." She greeted, "Hey, I remember you now. You fought against Shikamaru in the finals, huh?" Temari nodded.

"Hey." She greeted back, "I'm Temari."

"Oh, Shikamaru's girlfriend, right?" Ino bowed to her, "I'm Yamanaka Ino." Her politeness caught Temari off guard; Temari may have been a reserved woman, but vulgar attitude and rude remarks were normal to her. Seeing Ino act so calm and kind now confused Temari.

"Good. I didn't have to introduce you two myself." Shikamaru huffed with relief, "Listen, I don't want to waste any more time, Ino." Ino's attitude and posture changed the second he talked to her. Temari noticed.

"What's the problem, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, "It's not Chouji again, is it?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"No. This is a little different." He began, "See, remember yesterday when you were complaining about being _single_?" Ino listened intently.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well..."

"We think we found a suitor for you." Temari interrupted. It caught Ino off guard and she frowned.

"What?" Ino's frown lowered, "What do you mean? Did you call me out here just for that?" Shikamaru scratched his head and sighed.

"I was talking to Temari earlier about how you've been...frustrated, I guess." He thought for a second, making sure he used the right words, "So, I brought it up to Temari to get some ideas and we think we found someone." The suggestion made Ino look angry and annoyed. She crossed her arms.

"So, you're going to run my love life now, you lazy bum?" Ino tapped her foot, "Who made you matchmaker all of a sudden? It's a fat chance, Shikamaru!" She turned around and began to walk away until Temari grabbed her arm.

"Ino, listen, I don't mean to butt in at all." Temari said politely, "But it's been bugging me that Shikamaru is bugged for something that's not his business, but he's just looking out for you." Ino stopped and looked at her kind eyes. She sighed.

"I know, but...it's weird. Plus, who ever you guys have set up for me doesn't seem right." Ino pouted, "I mean, thanks and all, but I prefer to find my own guy." Temari scowled, but bit her lip and let go of Ino's arm.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Temari said, "We just thought we'd help and look out for you." Ino gently smiled. Her retortful action calmed into her polite composture Temari noticed earlier.

"Anyway, Ino," Shikamaru spoke, "Do what you want to do. I don't care." Ino's mood changed again.

"But you just-"

"We're sorry again, Ino!" Temari slapped Shikamaru's mouth and giggled nervously, "Shikamaru, you know, is just being stupid." Ino smiled and waved to them good-bye.

"I need to head back to work now. I'll see you guys around." Ino said and left. Temari let go of Shikamaru's mouth and he frowned at her.

"Why'd you do that?" He spit out, "And what do you mean I'm being _stupid_ again?" Temari laughed and kissed him on the lips. It was quick, but luckily made Shikamaru smirk.

"Just trust me. I know how we can make this our advantage." Temari assured him.

"It's your idea. I prefer not to be a part of it." She suddenly jumped on his back and hugged his neck.

"Too late! You're in this as much as I am." She giggled and kissed his cheek, "I got a plan and you're going to help. She's your friend after all." As much as Shikamaru wanted to deny it, he couldn't help but sink to her level and kissed her cheek.

"This is going to be a drag. What do you have in mind?" Temari's snicker and glint in her eye said other things.


	3. The Persuasion

**Author's Note**: Reviews, alerts, and favorites are beautiful…just as beautiful as you, the reader. Ha ha ha, how cheesy.

* * *

Temari kept her mouth shut since the training grounds and it made Shikamaru more irritated. After he asked her what she had on her mind, she just smiled and began walking away. Without asking any questions, he followed her in hopes she'd answer. Where she was going, he didn't know; but if she wasn't going to tell him to stop following her, why would he? The two came into town before they realized it and Temari kept walking ahead of him. He didn't mind following her; he got a nice view of her back side as she walked. But she was leading and this was his hometown; it would have been more chivalrous for him to lead. He couldn't read her mind, but he was annoyed that he couldn't.

"Temari, for the last time, where are we going?" She stopped and pivots around to look at him. He took the moment to stare at her; the black robe made her look slim and womanly. It was fitting for her; she had her masculine features, but luckily the outfit appealed to her femininity. It was a friendly reminder that she was a woman, which Shikamaru couldn't argue with. His eyes met hers and a smirk appeared.

"We're going to the Hokage Tower." She simply answered. Shikamaru crossed his arms and pouted his lip. Sure it answered his question, but details would have been great. She chuckled with her hand over her mouth, "Don't be such a baby. Come on, if he's in a meeting, it's going to be _a drag_." She mocked him and reached her hand out to him, which he slowly grabbed and intertwined their fingers together. They began walking again, hand-in-hand this time, closer to the tower. The people noticed the Suna woman and the Konoha ninja walking together, bringing gossip and rumors in the air, but it didn't faze the couple. They were a couple and they weren't going to; there was no reason either.

The Hokage Tower, tall and wide, hovered over the two ninja. Shikamaru waved to the guards in front of the doors and walked with Temari pass them. Their eyes falling on Temari, seeing she's a jounin-foreigner raised questions. What did a woman of her stature want from the Hokage? The two walked pass a couple of hallways before reaching the Hokage's office. Shikamaru knocked a couple of times and waited. A muffled voice was heard from behind, giving Shikamaru and Temari approval to come in. They saw Naruto, dressed in his Hokage jacket, holding a bundle of paperwork in his hands. He looked up and smiled at them widely.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what brings you and Temari here?" He asked as she waved to the blonde. She greeted back with a simple smirk. Instead of Shikamaru taking the first step forward, Temari walked to the desk with her hands on her hips. Shikamaru sighed thinking what a troublesome woman she is; as courageous and bold she was, she doesn't remember her limits.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions." She started off with a serious look in her eye; Naruto intently listened, "It's about the Alliance-Renewal Ceremony in two weeks." Shikamaru also knew about the Ceremony they're having, but didn't know details. He never got the full information until it happened unfortunately whether on the job or in his personal life. Naruto scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling. This woman was forward, but that wasn't the problem. She was so headstrong; it was contagious, which Naruto admired.

"Who will all be there during the Ceremony? At least, who'll be afterwards for the reception?" Temari asked, keen eyes darting at Naruto. The question, redundant or not, made Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's a strange question to ask especially since you're the Kazekage's sister." Naruto added, "It'll be, of course, me and Gaara, some council elders, and other invited guests from here and Suna." Temari smiled, still looking at Naruto, "Why do you ask?"

"First off before I answer that, just because Gaara is my brother doesn't mean I get to know all the details about ceremonies and parties. I'm assigned to this mission to wait for him here in Konoha until he gets here, so anything about this ceremony, I know nothing." Shikamaru crossed his arms wondering what his girlfriend was deviating about. She sure was taking her time getting to the point, but he supposed that was her strategy. She never did let her guard down.

"If it's not too much to ask, is Yamanaka Ino invited?" The question caught both Shikamaru and Naruto off guard. Why did she bring her up like that? Temari continued, "I request an invitation to Yamanaka Ino to join the Ceremony." Naruto snorted.

"Wait, what?" Naruto took a second to process it, but adding on, "But why?" He looked over to Shikamaru, thinking it was his idea. In Shikamaru's defense, he just waved it off and looked away. Temari didn't get to see Shikamaru's reaction, but she had a pretty good guess. This was helping her situation.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but it's just I feel as the only female being there and with Shikamaru supporting my request, I don't want to be surrounded in a sausage fest." Shikamaru slapped his forehead. Did she really just say that? Temari hid her snickering to herself.

"Sakura will be there though." Naruto said with a faint blush, "And a few of the council elders are women as well." Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with her hip sticking out.

"You know just as badly as I do that those women are annoying and so traditional. Sakura is cool, but I don't know her very well." Temari smirked, "Plus, I know Ino and as her _friend_, I feel she should attend the ceremony just as much as Shikamaru and I will be." Shikamaru was dumbstruck for a moment, thinking how can Ino be your friend? You met her twenty minutes ago. Naruto stared at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure, that's fine. As long as your brother is okay with it, I am too." What Naruto said struck Temari. Her brother had to say okay? Why? She thought of something quick. She then leaned on the desk with her hands in front of Naruto with a smile.

"Oh, he said it was okay of course! I'm his big sister! Why wouldn't he disagree with me?" Temari lied through her teeth. Shikamaru, confused by the situation, but watching, processed all the questions she was asking and the lies she was telling. Naruto wasn't the smartest Hokage Konoha has seen, but he certainly was a knucklehead. Suddenly Temari leaned closer to Naruto and covering her mouth to whisper in his ear, "Plus, it was Gaara who personally asked me to tell you to invite her. This is a secret." Shikamaru didn't hear, but was annoyed how close his girlfriend was to Naruto. Naruto, however, blushed and stared at her in disbelief.

"Did he really? He didn't say anything to me." Naruto said before Temari shrugged. She was playing cool and Shikamaru noticed. What a sly ninja she was.

"You know, Gaara isn't the most sociable person around." Temari backed up her statement, "So, of course, he wouldn't admit to something like that." Naruto just smiled at the idea and the newly-found information. Gaara personally invited Ino? Who knew?

"Then it's settled, I'll send an invite to Ino today." Naruto assured to the smiling Temari and a slightly annoyed Shikamaru, "Thanks for the info, Temari!" The two bowed to him quickly and left Naruto with a wave. Temari, smiling widely like a fox, giggled as Shikamaru frowned at her.

"So what the hell was that about?" Shikamaru stated, "What did you tell him?" Temari looked at him and shrugged with one shoulder.

"I told him my baby brother pretty much as a crush on Ino." She giggled again. Shikamaru's jaw dropped. She's going so deep into this set-up with her brother and Ino, this was ridiculous.

"Temari, I think you're going over your head. That's not even true! What if they find out this is just a blind date scam?" Shikamaru assured her, but he was ambushed by a kiss on the lips. It was longer than usual and passionate. She let go and he stopped frowning, but still wasn't amused with her.

"Don't worry, baby. Mama's got this." She pouted her lips and grabbed his nose between her fingers. Shikamaru shooed her away, but her antics were always oddly playful.


	4. The Visit

**Author's Note**: To be honest, I find it amusing how people get upset about the little things online. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. This is my only ShikaTema story (so far), so I'm still experimenting with this couple. It's also my second GaaIno (mentioned anyways; clearly nothing has happened yet) fiction, but I wanted to reach out to the ShikaTema and GaaIno fans as well. Sorry to take your reading time, enjoy!

* * *

The night was fairly warm to Temari. Her body wasn't used to the balanced weather of Konoha since Suna was either deadly hot or icy cold. She sat against the window railing in her hotel room while staring at the night sky. Cloud watching suddenly became an interest to her since dating Shikamaru. It was an odd hobby, but it past the time. She sighed and leaned her face against her hand.

She contemplated about what she was going to do with Gaara and Ino at the ceremony in the upcoming weeks. He was a stubborn young man with his opinions attached as well as Ino was, according to Shikamaru. She began tracing her finger along the railing with her thoughts still intact. Maybe she did say too much about 'Gaara' personally inviting Ino to the ceremony. It was a lie that she may have dug too deep…or possibly not enough.

She looked at the time and sighed, figuring what better to do than retrieve news on her Kazekage's arrival time. She stood up and grabbed her fan from against the closet door. She opened the giant wind instrument, held it out in front of her, bit her thumb, and smeared the blood across the fan's fabric.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kamatari!" The puff of smoke appeared and a small, white weasel with an eye-patch appeared. His sickle was straped on its' back. He scratched his ear with his foreleg and looked up at Temari. Temari smiled at the little critter.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kamatari." Temari greeted as the weasel stood up on its' legs. He didn't look too amused, but rather tired.

"What, Temari?" Kamatari spoke, "Do you know what time it is?" Temari just smirked at the weasel and kneeled down. He wasn't the optimistic of creatures, but he was an amusing one to converse with.

"I summoned you to get a report on Lord Kazekage's arrival time." Temari informed the weasel, "It's been two days now and nothing has happened here in Konoha. What's taking him so long?" He didn't like that she summoned him so late at night. It was bothersome. Considering the Kazekage had a spare week to attend the ceremony, rush wasn't needed, so to Kamatari's thought process, this was highly unnecessary.

"Temari, if you really want to know, Lord Kazekage and Kankuro are only a few hours away from here." He sniffed and rubbed his pink nose. This new information surprised Temari. She knew her brothers had plenty of spare time to come to Konoha, but arriving so late at night was different. It was ten o' clock at night; hoping for more reasonable statistics, she couldn't believe they left so early.

"Are you serious?" Temari asked surprised, "They're insane! Why are they coming so early?" The question seemed redundant to Kamatari, seeing that arriving early was better than arriving late or not at all. He sighed knowing she was being predictable.

"To help organize the Ceremony, Kankuro said." Kamatari frowned as Temari seemed shock in awe. The woman wasn't usually girly most of the time, but somehow it slips out at random. Her plan to get Gaara and Ino together seemed closer to success than she thought.

"Is that true?" Temari smiled and picked up the weasel from under its arms, "That's fantastic! You have no idea how happy I am!" Her prancing made Kamatari woozy and seeing his master act out of character was questionable. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment.

Suddenly a couple of knocks were heard from the door. Temari stopped and stared at Kamatari and then the door again. She thought of whoever would come to her hotel room at this time was annoying or crazy. She put Kamatari down and answered the door. Her eyed widened when she saw Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets. Wearing holey sweatpants and an extra-large shirt that made her look lumpy didn't feel attractive at all.

"Hey Shikamaru. What brings you here so late?" Temari asked, feeling goofy because of her earlier behavior and outfit. He wasn't a morning person, but he wasn't a night owl either. He had an annoyed look on his face, but didn't seem angry. She stepped back for him to enter and he did while noticing her clothes. It didn't seem too much troublesome, but it humored him.

"I couldn't fall asleep; I figured I would check on you." His voice was scratchy. His voice always sounded like that after a cigarette even though Temari thought his smoking habits were bad. Kamatari, seeing the two lovers standing close, jumped on the window sill and glanced at the couple.

"Well, Temari, I'll see you when you need me again." Kamatari said as Temari nodded to him. She then looked at Shikamaru, intending that he'd follow her to the couch. He did. As he rested on the seat next to her, she moved closer to him. He didn't mind her girly antics once in a while, but it was strange. She was a woman who put her strength and brains before her looks. He didn't care; he was glad she was being herself.

"So what was that about?" Shikamaru asked. Normally he wouldn't care, but Temari was on an obsession that he couldn't comprehend. She's been talking about it since he mentioned it. She never acted like this before; it was weird to think about. Luckily, the weasel seemed to have let her forget for a moment.

"I got a report about my brothers." She couldn't hold back her smile, "They're coming in a few hours! Apparently, they wanted to come early to help organize the ceremony." The fact surprised Shikamaru. Who would arrive so late at night instead of camp? How did all this happen?

"Do they know it's nighttime?" Shikamaru assured her. Temari shrugged and chuckled. It was an idea and a question that needed answering, but rhetorically of course. The two leaned against each other and enjoyed their company in silence. Temari, thinking about her plan, looked up at Shikamaru who seemed lost in his thoughts too. Maybe she was going overboard with this, but it was just the beginning. She figured she get her thoughts out to him.

"Shikamaru, I've been thinking about my plan for Gaara and Ino again." She admitted. He didn't like the idea to start with, but he listened, "I thought it would take longer, but luckily, it can start tomorrow. I thought we'd have to wait until the ceremony came."

"Temari, I have something to say about this." Shikamaru knew she cared about this _plan_ she had, but it felt so wrong. He thought about it himself before he came over. It was a strange idea, considering he hasn't seen Gaara since his misdemeanor adolescence where he was willing to kill anyone. But, according to Temari, he has matured into a formidable leader. But some things were rubbing Shikamaru the wrong way, "Temari, I don't understand what relationship those two will have if they do, somehow in this crazy world, get together."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's a lord from a foreign country. He must be a busy guy. Ino is from here and she's never been out of the country before." Shikamaru added, "I was hoping Ino would be with someone from here. Do you expect their relationship would be successful?" Temari listened and intercepted what he said. It was true, but the impossible could be turned to plausible. She frowned, remembering he was thinking out loud about this to her at Ramen Ichiruka a few days ago.

"Shikamaru, we have a long-distance relationship! Are you saying it won't work out between them? We're doing okay, why not them?" Her words admitted another truth Shikamaru was afraid of. He took a second to think about his answer, carefully finding the right words to not offend her.

"I suppose it could work, but I mean, we're different." Shikamaru finally said, "They never even met before except possibly remembering each other's faces from the Chuunin Exams." Temari stared at him for a long time until she looked away and grinned.

"I guess so…I'm just trying to look out for my baby brother, you know?"

"Let's just drop it for now. We don't need to think about it." Shikamaru reassured her and kissed her forehead, and to Temari, it was understandable. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his chest. Right now wasn't the time to talk about it; it was their night and tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hmm…I just realized this feels like a filler chapter, but I feel that it's important anyway. Sorry to drag guys. "Positive" reviews, favorites, and alerts are wonderful.


	5. The Offer

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much so far for reviewing and reading, my readers. You guys are my inspiration! Anyways, are you guys ready for some Gaara and Ino interaction? I am! Enjoy!

* * *

The window curtains of Temari's hotel room revealed a crack of sunlight, which blinded Temari perfectly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on her elbows. She yawned and looked down at her clothes. She then looked over to the warm body next to her. Shikamaru was lying on his stomach with his right arm dangling off the edge. She smiled seeing how vulnerable he looked. His hair was down and covering parts of his face. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. She was glad Shikamaru agreed to stay the night just so he didn't have to walk home in the dark. Her kiss woke him.

"Good morning, my pineapple." She giggled feeling cheesy that she used that nickname. She took the nickname from Chouji, who she met once on a mission in Suna; Shikamaru was annoyed with the nickname because with both of them finding it hilarious, it was troublesome. But it grew on him over time. Shikamaru turned around to face her and smirked. Her hair was down as well, which he wished she'd keep it that way. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Temari looked over to the clock on the wall and read it as 7 A.M. She shrugged and looked back at him.

"It's time to see my brothers." She gave him a smug look. He rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed with a huff. He knew she was being impossible and indirect. Temari cuddled next to him where his arm followed over her back. She smiled, "Come on, get up already! It's a new day!" Her enthusiasm could be contagious if it could have rubbed off on Shikamaru.

* * *

The couple arrived at a large, white hotel that stood nearby the Hokage Tower. The square windows had a glare in all of them as Temari took Shikamaru's arm. Temari knew her brothers were here, considering her and Kankuro talked about their stay in Konoha to be exceptionally luxurious weeks ago. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. The doors opened behind Temari and Shikamaru entering a face-painted man in black and a young man donned in red. Temari knew it was them.

"Hey guys!" Temari greeted with a wave and smile. Kankuro smiled back as Gaara gave her a simple nod. Shikamaru looked at the two, remembering their faces well from the Chuunin Exams. Kankuro looked the same, but Gaara, surprising Shikamaru's memory, was different. Instead of the creepy expression he used to carry, he looked more calm and, by choice of words, friendly. His dark-circled eyes and his gourd on his back were still there, but seeing him dressed in a dark crimson tunic made him look more professional. Temari was right: Gaara has changed. Temari continued, "I'm glad you guys got here so early. Kamatari told me you guys arrived last night."

"Yeah, we were getting bored waiting." Kankuro answered, "We figured we'd do what we can to get this ceremony over with." Temari smirked and looked at Gaara who appeared to pay attention to the conversation. His eyes never left Shikamaru. Temari looked at Shikamaru noticing he was studying her younger brother also. She wanted to break the ice.

"Kankuro, Gaara, I'd like to introduce to you my boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru." Temari had let go of Shikamaru and he snapped out of his observation. His knees shook from nervousness, but overcame it to shake Kankuro's hand.

"Hey, it's nice to meet the guy my sister drools about back home." Kankuro then squint an eye at Shikamaru, "Wait, aren't you the guy who fought Temari in the Chuunin Exams years ago?" It was true, but the fact didn't count. He was meeting her family for the first time and thinking back on that day wasn't going to make him happy.

"Yeah, I am. I remember you're the puppeteer who withdrew your fight with Shino." Shikamaru smirked which made Kankuro laugh. Shikamaru then chuckled and turned his attention to Gaara. His expression didn't change; the same eerie state haunted Shikamaru. Bravely though, Shikamaru reached his hand out to Gaara.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Kazekage. It's an honor." Shikamaru greeted. In respect, Gaara took his hand and shook it firmly. His grip on Shikamaru's hand was short and the two men nodded their heads.

"Like wise." Gaara said and looked at his sister, seeing she was content with this man beside her. She was smiling happily. The relationship between the two felt off, but somehow, it worked for them according to Gaara. Human nature was perceptive. Temari looked at Gaara to make eye contact.

"Lord Kazekage, I need to talk to you about the ceremony." Temari didn't like respecting her baby brother as a superior officer, but it couldn't be helped. He was powerful and showed authority with his stare and stance alone.

"What is it, Temari?" He asked his sister. She didn't verbally respond, but used a flinch of her neck to signal to move away from Shikamaru and Kankuro. The siblings did while Kankuro was about to ask Shikamaru how it is to live in Konoha and have Temari up his butt. With his arms crossed, he looked at his sister without blinking. Temari began to speak softly.

"I invited another person to the ceremony's reception. That's not too much trouble, is it?" Normally, Gaara would nod to acknowledge it and leave it at that, but instead, the edge of his lip quirked down.

"No but why?" His question was short as usual. Temari smiled again knowing her brother's curiosity needed satisfaction. She began to laugh nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing. I asked Naruto—I mean, Lord Hokage, to invite Shikamaru's teammate to the reception because I didn't want to be one of the only two female shinobi to attend is all." Her answer was long, but it was typical. She never could answer shortly. Gaara sighed without a sound.

Suddenly, two sets of footsteps were heard. It caught everyone's attention; a large man in red and a young woman in purple were walking together towards the group. Shikamaru's heart had beaten faster. He couldn't believe _they_ had shown up at such a perfect time. Temari, recognizing the woman Yamanaka Ino, smiled widely.

"Hello again Ino! Long time, no see, Chouji." Temari waved to pedestrians. Temari remembered Chouji from his mission to Suna months ago and luckily, she remembered his name and face. It wasn't hard to miss. Shikamaru looked at Temari, seeing how optimistic she was acting. This was really out of her character. Ino noticed Temari and Shikamaru along with the other two men. She smiled lightly and waved back. The two ninja approached the group, which each of them had a different facial expression. Temari smiled, Kankuro had a curious look, Gaara stared with a stoic face, and Shikamaru carried a worried look. This felt awkward.

"Hello Temari. Hey Shikamaru." Ino said to the couple. Chouji smiled and waved. He looked at the two other men and nodded his head to them. They replied back with a nod as well. Feeling she was polite enough to introduce her brothers, she nudged Shikamaru. Luckily, he knew what she wanted him to do. He cleared his throat.

"Chouji. Ino. This is Temari's brothers, Kankuro and Lord Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara." Shikamaru felt his face feel red. Why did he feel embarrassed? It was maybe because he said Gaara's full title, which was unlike him. Maybe he felt scared of offending Gaara. The two smiled at the gentlemen.

"Welcome to Konoha." Ino said with a smile. Kankuro grinned and Gaara blinked. Shikamaru's head was stuck on whether he should tell them this was the same Gaara from back in the day or keep quiet. Apparently they didn't recognize him. Temari intercepted.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked. Chouji shrugged.

"We're just taking a walk around Konoha." Chouji answered, "Lord Kazekage, have you explored around Konoha before?" Gaara shook his head. Actions apparently did speak louder and more frequent than words. To Ino and Shikamaru, who knew Chouji best, saw it strange that he asked to the Kazekage in the first place. It must have been a formality that his teammates never saw.

"No, I have not recently." Gaara answered without blinking. Ino was the only one who caught his last word: recently. What did that mean? Instantly, Temari's chest jumped with excitement. An idea plotted in her head and she couldn't resist. Shikamaru saw Temari's smirk and knew this wasn't good. Temari took a second to herself to regain her composure.

"I have a swell idea!" Temari announced, "You two wouldn't happen to be busy right now, would you?" Ino and Chouji looked at each other and then at her.

"I actually have to meet my father about the food for the Alliance-Renewal Ceremony reception." Chouji said. Ino frowned and shrugged.

"I'm free; I figured I would pass the time with Chouji. Why?" Ino bluntly replied. Temari smiled at Ino, which confused Ino. This woman, a few days ago, urged her that her and Shikamaru found a suitor and now she's bugging her again. Ino was on her toes, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"How about Ino gives a free tour around Konoha for my Lord Kazekage then?" Temari asked, "It'd be a great time to show hostility and trust in the countries, right?" The reason was understandable due to the circumstances. Shikamaru frowned at Temari. She really thought this through in a short amount of time.

"I'm free too. How about I join?" Kankuro deviously asked. He had something on his mind that wasn't good, Temari noticed. Temari's smile turned into a frown. She pouted her lip, which Shikamaru noticed, and then smiled again. Oh dear, she got another trap set up.

"Kankuro, Lord Hokage wanted to see you immediately. He said he wanted to speak to you on a personal level." Temari interrupted abruptly. She wasn't going to let this plan fail. Having her first brother bother her baby brother was not a part of the plan. Shikamaru exhaled deeply. Kankuro just gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off. Ino spoke.

"Well as long as the Kazekage is fine with that, I'm okay with that." Ino bluntly assured. This man in crimson was quiet, Ino thought, but _he_ couldn't be of any harm. Little did she know. Gaara looked at her and nodded. Temari knew nothing could happen between them _now_, but inside she was jumping for joy. This was going easier and better than she thought.

"That settles it. We would join too," Temari said referring to Shikamaru and herself and linking arms with him, "But we have other arrangements to attend to and we're running late."

"Yeah, I better get going too." Chouji added. Temari couldn't agree more. She wanted Kankuro out of their hair and off already for Gaara and Ino to start touring.

"We'll see you later!" Temari didn't want to stay for good-byes and pulled Shikamaru with her. Not a word left from them, but Kankuro, Chouji, Gaara, and Ino looked at the two leaving. Shikamaru leaned close to Temari's ear.

"What do we have to do so suddenly?" Shikamaru whispered into Temari's ear and frowned. She certainly was becoming a sly weasel.

"We're going to do some reconnaissance."

* * *

**Author's**** Note**: Golly, there was a lot of nodding and formalities in this chapter. Also, this must be the longest chapter in the story (so far). The next chapter might be longer...omg! Sigh, I'm sorry. Reviews? I love you guys. In an author-to-reviewer kind of way.


	6. The Tour

**Author's Note: **So, to the GaaIno fans, here's some **official** GaaIno time. To the ShikaTema fans, please enjoy anyway. Anyways, enjoy reading Temari and Shikamaru being nosy while Gaara and Ino spend time together. lol

* * *

Temari felt annoyed. She and Shikamaru have been following cautiously behind the Kazekage and Ino for only ten minutes and she had no idea Ino was so talkative. Shikamaru, however, knew this fact unfortunately, but failed to inform his girlfriend earlier.

But it wasn't the fact Ino talked excessively, but there wasn't a personal conversation between her brother and Ino. She expected the two to converse, at least, on a personal level instead of Ino talking away, leaving Gaara to stare at her and nod or shake his head in response. Although, deep in her chest, she knew he also was new to socializing ever since he lost Shukaku.

The couple passed several food stands and shops that lined the streets while following the other two. According to Ino's loud announcement, she was taking him to get a close-up view of the Hokage Monument. At least they were going somewhere instead of wondering aimlessly. Ino and Gaara entered a random building, just blocks away from the Hokage Tower, and took the stairs. Temari and Shikamaru followed from two story floors behind.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru!" Temari whispered to him, "I don't want to miss anything!" She kept her voice down from echoing in the stairway. Shikamaru huffed and frowned. It was her idea to follow them and it wasn't their business. Honestly, they had nothing else to do, but stalking his teammate and his girlfriend's brother wasn't a part of the plan.

The two heard the roof door open and shut, indicating they were there before the couple was close. They followed haste fully and reached the top. Temari pushed the door slowly open to a crack and peaked. She could see a faint appearance of purple and red. Shikamaru looked out as well while laying his chin on top of Temari's head. He might as well try to suffice this trouble for the time. The two could hear them luckily.

"See? I told you it looks better like this." Ino said and smiled at Gaara. He stared up at the monument faces. She continued to smile, "It's one of our greatest prides in the village. Each head is one of our past Hokages and all of them have done something great for the country. Does Suna have monuments too?" He looked at her without blinking; her eyes directly looked into his.

"No, thankfully we don't." Gaara answered. His answer caught Ino off guard. It confused her, but she was curious now.

"Really? Why not?" She asked with an obviously curious appeal.

"Our former Kazekages have made little honor for Suna." Gaara spoke softly, "Many of them were cruel and unforgiving." The words reminded him of his father, the last Kazekage who tried to assassinate him, his own son. Ino's smile wilted for a moment until a light shined in her eyes.

"But that'll change, right? You're going to reunite Suna and Konoha with Naruto in about a week!" Ino exclaimed, "I'm sure Suna's history will create a monument in your name!" Ino's smile surprised Gaara. She seemed so optimistic; Gaara didn't know how to respond. With someone as cheerful as her, he wasn't sure if he should feel comfortable or afraid of her. Normally, he had people looking at him menacingly, but this woman was smiling. He finally thought of something to say.

"I'm sure the elders of Suna would commemorate such a thing if they accepted the fact." He reply was subtle. He doubted it, but Ino made an impression on him. She could be right, but with the elders remembering his childhood, it seemed impossible.

"Oh, they definitely will! Don't be so doubtful!" Ino laughed, which was a response Gaara didn't anticipate. The edge of his lip quirked for a moment and disappeared, but Temari noticed. Temari, hiding behind the door, smiled widely.

"Aww!" She squealed, "Did you see that? Gaara made a facial reaction! I think there's progress growing." Shikamaru looked down at his excited girlfriend. She was a nut; it was no wonder why her brother sent her to Konoha instead of anyone else it seemed. Ino turned her back to the Hokage Monument and looked at Gaara.

"Come on! There's something else I think would interest you!" Ino excitedly said before Gaara nodded. Temari frowned; seeing her brother act again without a word said had upset her. Although she did know better for it was Gaara, a psycho in his teen years, developing. Temari shut the door quietly and looked at Shikamaru.

"Let's move." She commanded and in instinct, the two ran down the stairs. Being seen by Ino and Gaara would raise questions and contradictions to their ninja way; being detected was sloppy. The two exited the building and hid in a nearby bush. They waited until Gaara and Ino left the building and started walking down the main street. Even more curious now, Temari and Shikamaru followed from a distance. The couple was too far away from Gaara and Ino to hear them talking. Shikamaru carried a frown on his face since.

"This is a drag, Temari." Shikamaru huffed, "And what about that lie to Kankuro about him seeing Naruto?" Temari looked at him and then away. She made a scowl and then at him.

"So what if I made a white lie? Kankuro is my brother; I can put up with him." She assured. Kankuro wasn't the problem though; Gaara was. He recently came out of his shell of solitude, thanks to Naruto; but as his older sister, she felt she was responsible for him. Even though, she was afraid of him as a child. Shikamaru, seeing Temari contemplate, made him think too. He thought about how he was telling Temari just days ago about Ino's complicated single life and here he was now, stalking her and her possible future mate with his girlfriend. It was sickening because it wasn't his deal, but deep in his chest, maybe he wanted to see one of his closest friends be happy…and less bitchy.

Before Temari and Shikamaru realized it, they followed them to the Memorial Stone. Hiding behind the trees, Temari and Shikamaru peaked again. Gaara and Ino stood in front of the etched boulder. Gaara had his arms crossed and Ino bowed her head sat on her knees. She then looked at the redhead.

"This is Konoha's Memorial Stone; this is where we put those who were KIA's names on to remember those who protected our village." Ino explained. Gaara skimmed through the names. He didn't need to reply, but Ino continued, "My sensei and my mother's names are on here..." Her voice was sincere and fragile; Gaara noticed and was surprised once again. Was it because she admitted something personal? Temari frowned and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hey! You told me she works at her _parents' _flower shop_._ You didn't say her mom died." Temari saw Shikamaru scratch his head.

"Technically, it still is her _parents_' flower shop; Ino's dad has her ashes in an urn in the shop." Shikamaru added, "Sorry, but it's out of habit for Ino's sake. She doesn't like to admit that her mother is died." Temari softened and looked at Ino. Temari was going to tell Shikamaru that wasn't healthy for Ino, but this wasn't the time. Gaara cleared his throat lightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He spoke to her; feeling that he needed to say something else, he continued, "When did she die?" She looked at him and smiled widely as though she forgot about her thoughts. Gaara was taken aback by how she could act so depressed to smiling happily in a second.

"About two years ago…I miss her, but life goes on." She said and tucked out her legs to cross her arms over them. She stared at the rock a bit longer before Gaara told a step forward. Temari's jaw dropped at his action.

"Oh my Kami, did you see that?" Temari asked rhetorically; Shikamaru looked up at her and back at Gaara. He did take a step, but hesitated. What was he going to do? Maybe it was out of empathy? Shikamaru knew Temari's mother died when she gave birth to Gaara, but was he relating?

Suddenly a rustle from the trees was heard and Ino and Gaara looked. Temari and Shikamaru, nervously, squatted down thinking they were seen. Luckily, it wasn't them but a messenger appeared before Gaara and Ino. He bowed to them and held a scroll to Ino.

"Ms. Yamanaka, I'm here to give you this summons. It's from your father." Ino furrowed her brows and took the scroll. She opened it and read it quickly, which led to a sour frown and a heavy huff.

"Great, my father needs me to rearrange bouquets for the ceremony banquet. If I don't go, I'll get an ear full." Ino sighed and looked at Gaara sadly, "I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage, I have to leave, but you're free to roam if you like."

"You arrange flowers?" Gaara abruptly asked. Ino, surprised by his question, nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, my family specializes in plants and herbs. It's a Yamanaka family thing." She gladly explained, "Anyways, I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage, I-"

"I'll accompany you." Gaara implied, which threw everyone off. Temari and Shikamaru bent their brows down and looked at each other. Ino just stared at him and then smiled.

"No it's okay, Lord Kazekage." Ino insisted, "I don't want to bore you with banquets—I mean, bouquets. Ha ha ha! Oops…I'm sorry. Hey, have you ever noticed banquets and bouquets are just two letters off from being the same?" The question was random, but Gaara didn't seem to mind. She was either optimistic or randomly blunt that was random in his eyes. He ignored her joke, even though it was amusing to think about.

"If you like, you can think of it as a gentleman's duty in return for the tour." Gaara's words made Ino's turn fade pink. She wasn't sure what to think, but she smiled.

"Alright, luckily, I don't live too far. Follow me!" She assured him and led the way. Temari and Shikamaru, staring at the two, carried similar expressions. Temari's smile was bright and she snickered how chivalrous her baby brother was while Shikamaru had a small smirk on his lips. Maybe this could work, he thought. He turned to Temari.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked his girlfriend. Her snickering didn't disappear. Instead she hugged his neck with one arm.

"What do you mean what do I want to do now? I want to see what happens next!" Somehow, Shikamaru knew she was going to say that.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey…here's an idea. After I finish this story, should I make a 'mirror image' story of this one with more Ino and Gaara focus? By mirror image, I mean, pretty much write about Ino and Gaara's perspective without ShikaTema as much? Yes? No? I would be, of course, more specific on their part. Plus, this is suppose to major ShikaTema, minor GaaIno...or something like that. Reviews please?


End file.
